


Placid

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, words hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I actually had to look this word up because I had no idea what it mean. It basically means not being easily upset or excited, so anon I’m just going to use the synonyms of this word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placid

Michael was always amazed at how calm Gavin could be at times. Whenever the Achievement Hunters would do a let’s play, their main target was either the enemies or Gavin in general. It was like this in every let’s play, Gavin being the one that gets picked on constantly. But yet, even with the insults being flung at him, Gavin was always able to laugh it off.

Michael was always shocked at how Gavin was able to be so calm about being the one who was always picked on by the guys. Whenever the guys would try to say something mean to Michael, he was always able to fling a curse word or insult right back and he’d still be pissed off about it. Not Gavin though who never took it personally, or so Michael thought.

After the let’s play they filmed earlier, Gavin having already had his fill of the name calling, everyone was out for lunch with the exception of them. It was quiet in the office until…

"Hey, Gavin?" Michael said waiting for an answer. Getting no response, he turned his chair around to find that Gavin was busy editing a video. Frowning, he leaned over and punched his shoulder. "Ey, dipshit!"

Gavin jumped in surprise, banging his knee under his desk in the process. “Oh, bloody hell! What do you want, Michael?” he asked annoyed, taking his headphones off and placing them on his desk.

Michael smirked at his friend’s idiocy. “I wanted to ask you a question.” Gavin rubbed his knee and nodded. “Ask away then.” Michael looked him into his sparkling green eyes. “Does it hurt you whenever we make fun of you?” he asked with genuine concern.

Gavin was surprised by his question, never thinking that Michael would care about him. He sighed and said, “Yeah, it does hurt when you guys make fun of me. I mean, how would you feel if you were constantly picked on. It sometimes gets to the point where I just wanna close myself off to you guys and just…I don’t know…pretend I wasn’t here at all. But, I’ve gotten used to it I guess. That’s why I always look so calm” he finished with a sad tone to his voice.

Michael just sat there, mulling over what Gavin said. He was a piece of shit. He had never known that with all the insult that he and the guys said to Gavin, he never realized that they were making him feel worthless. 

Without even thinking, Michael stood up and reached out and grabbed Gavin’s wrist and pulled him up into a bone crushing hug. Gavin was surprised to say the least. He and Michael have never been this close. Sure they wrestled with each other, but this was as close as they’ve ever been. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around Michael.

"I’m sorry, Gav" Michael murmured into his shoulder tightening his hold on him, "I didn’t know that we were making you feel bad. I’m so fucking sorry. If I had known that we were hurting you, especially me, I would’ve stopped it all. I’m really sorry, Gavin."

Gavin gasped, hearing the clear emotions behind Michael’s apology. He never thought that he would apologize nor think that it would sound so regretful, but he was thankful for it. It was clear in the way Michael said it; he truly did care about him, even if he never showed it often.

"Oh, Michael," Gavin said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears, "thank you so much. It really means alot to me. And apology accepted." Michael sighed in relief thankful that Gavin had forgiven him so easily. They pulled apart, but not letting each other go yet. "Gavin I just want you to know that I’m here for you, okay. Don’t ever feel like that I don’t care about you because I do care, Gav, you’re my boy."

Gavin smiled and did the unexpected; he leaned in and kissed Michael. Michael was surprised to say the least, but didn’t push him back. Instead he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They kissed for a while, until they heard a cough from the door. They sprang apart, blushing and looked to see Ray standing in the doorway with an unfazed by the scene in front of him. “Could you two please not do it in here? There is a supply closet if you guys need it, for God’s sake.”

"Shut the fuck up, Ray" they both said, their faces burning red. They looked at each other and smiled. Michael raised his fist up. "Team nice dynamite?" Gavin smirked and fist bumped his knuckles. "Yeah Michael, team nice dynamite."


End file.
